Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Hybrid University
by The Shotty Queen
Summary: A different take on the normal adventures of the HMD universe. A school is built in the hybrid world to educate those who died early in their life or were born into the hybrid world. This story will explain much of the lore of this world and its history and legends. Discontinued due to this being a surprising dumb idea
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story, hope you like it! This is based on the normal line of HMD and not my factions version. As usual OCs are accepted and I have a long list this time, I'll leave it at the bottom!**

Not everyone who entered the Hybrid world knew what they were doing and were many times not even fully educated. Hybrid technology was very limited because knowledge was rarely passed on and no one knew anything. This is why six rich and powerful pokèmon decided to build a school for all the younger ones. They would call it Hybrid University, it was for hybrids ages ten to twenty one and was absolutely free. Enrollment was easy and it even had dorms where hybrids could stay if it was far from home.

The university was built in the largest city of the Hybrid World, Arceusia. The building only took about a year to create and within time hundreds of students were in. The school had a very large budget and could even take field trips to real mystery dungeon (With strong chaperones) and even meet some of the kinder legends. Of course Legend has a bad person sometimes so some of them can quite nasty.

There were many classes, they have all the normal human world's ones (Minus Government and anything involving computers) and even new ones like battle strategy and other useful things to help hybrids be better adventurers. After all that's why mystery dungeon exist, so people can find endless adventures in this world.

**Here's the OC form, PM me if you want a version you can copy/paste:**

**First and Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hybrid: (Multiple types of pokèmon fused together is allowed, but many people will be very racist to them)**

**Personality: (Include if racist to multipokemon or other "freaks" and their opinion towards drugs such as HP up and rare candies)**

**Appearance:**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Night Clothing: (In case I have a part that follows someone home/dorms or sleepovers)**

**Swim Clothing: (Gym has swim class, also for pool parties)**

**Willing to do embarrassing dares/bets/games (Yes or no)**

**If yes to the last question, Underwear:**

**What is looked for in a friend:**

**Sexuality: **

**What is looked for in a romantic interest:**

**How did they get into the hybrid world: (Born into or death story)**

**Skills:**

**Dorm or home: (Home means they live in Arceusia, and dorms include separation by gender)**

**Classes: (We have all the normal minus government and computers and battle strategy, taking history will make your character more important as much of the hybrid world's lore is taught through that)**

**Anything else you feel is important:**

**Well there you go! If you have any ideas for new classes, please submit through review so others can see. See all you viewers tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a bright and sunny Monday. August fifth, year ten-thousand five-hundred and four. Today was also the first day of the new university, sadly, attitude stayed the same about the school since most town leaders forced their citizens into it. The extremely large complex was built of mostly quartz and gold to represent Arceus herself.

Inside a classroom there were about fifty students ranging ages sitting behind desks each, some talking to each other and whatnot. In the front was a large empty desk and a blackboard. The room was made of quartz and had gold lined windows, a door was at the corner of the room.

About then a woman walked in, probably about thirty, she wore a black dress with red linings and had long blonde hair in a few braids. Her most distinctive feature was that she had nine blonde tails with orange tips. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Novemcaudis and I will be your teacher for the history of the hybrid world this year.

An older red-blonde haired girl laughed in the back of the room, getting a few looks.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Mrs. Novemcaudis asked surprising sweetly.

"Nothing, it's just that I was expecting some thousand year old rock type." The red hair girl said, she was short, a little less than five feet with pale and freckled skin and had patches of skin and hair replaced by binary code. She wore a black military jacket with a white tank top under with apple bottom jeans and black military boots.

Mrs. Novemcaudis took out a sheet of paper and looked over it for a few seconds. "You're Miss Norris, correct?"

"Yes, well, I prefer to go by Sadie but if you old people have to call me Miss Norris, then I absolutely hate it." Sadie said.

Mrs. Novemcaudis looked slightly shocked by her reaction, "Well then, class, you will be writing an essay on everything you know about the history of this world for the whole three hours." Mrs. Novemcaudis said angrily. The entire class groaned.

After a few hours of writing and mostly sitting staring at a wall, the class was dismissed. As soon as Sadie left she was immediately confronted by a large male. He wore a purple wife beater, black jeans and purple military boots and gloves. He had a tattoo of a nude angel with a dark sword being stabbed through her on one arm and a tattoo of an arrow through a heart with a banner saying "Katie" on it. He had purple hair tied in a short ponytail and a huge skuntank tail.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked Sadie angrily.

"Just saying my opinions." Sadie answered in a rude tone.

The guy shoved her against a wall with his arm on her throat, "Do anything like that again, and you're dead."

The guy was quickly pushed off by a different guy, a luxray. He was tall with an athletic build with ornage eyes and messy royal blue hair. He wore black jacket with three yellow stripes on each arm, his jacket was open so to reveal a blue v-neck, he also wore dark blue skinny jeans and blue slip on shoes. "Get off her." He said

The skuntank was obviously angry, "You wanna fight then?"

"C'mon, it's the first day, give some people a break." The luxray said to him. Of course by now most the class was watching, so the Skuntank spit at the ground and shoved some people so he could walk away. "You ok, gorgeous?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and said, "My name is Sadie." And walked away.

"I'm Oscar by the way." The Luxray called back.

"Good job Oscar, I'd suggest going for better girls next time though." Another guy about the age of Oscar approached him, he had short red hair and wore a black trench coat with red pants and black boots. A Zoroark.

"She's pretty hot, either ways, I don't like bullies, you know that, Evan."

"That was my brother Finn you know, he also was a jerk, always jealous of me being a zoroark." Evan said.

"Yeah, there have been a lot more zoroarks lately after all, now that they're not hunted as much anymore."

"Yeah, nice to have a target off my back. Where are you going next anyway?"

"Gym, you?"

"I have Science. Well, see you." Evan said before heading off to his next class.

Science was taught by an older snorlax named Mr. Ubuthongo, he wore a suit and was bald with snorlax ears and on the very large side. This was a much smaller class than history was. Mr. Ubuthongo talked in a very slow and half asleep voice. "Today I will be teaching you about the five types of hybrids. It is not required that you take notes, but it is suggested so you can study and actually do well on tests that I may assign. If you need me to stop and ask a question, please just raise your hand."

"So, let me start out with the Humana Intellectus. That is what most of you are here. They are a hybrid that has died in the human world and keep all of their human intelligence and are much weaker fighters. They have done a great deal with the world, such as building actual towns and better working tools and farms and even rescuing other hybrids."

The class was hurriedly copying all this information down.

Mr. Ubuthongo continued, "The second type is the Poke Vigorem, these are pokèmon that died and came to this world. They are much less intelligent and tend to group with members of their own species. They are much stronger fighters. They're bodies are much more pokèmon like and sometimes even have fur. Their amount of inelegance is varied and the smartest is often the leader. The hybrids usually wear little or no clothing and almost always hunt in tribes inside of mystery dungeon."

Evan raised his hand and asked, "Sure there's just a bunch of nude babes in mystery dungeons?"

"You shouldn't consider them that, they are very vicious and are cannibals almost always. We tend to knock them out instead of just plain killing." He stopped to clear his throat for a second. "The third type are the Szalony. These are very rare, and very deadly. They happen when two souls are accidently fused into one hybrid, making them have full pokèmon strength and full human intelligence. They are always insane as a result though, whether it be from hallucinations or not being able to think properly. These are very rare, but can sometime be very useful. Such as the legendry Steven Stone, who ended a large war, you'll learn more about him in history class."

"The forth is the Nati Sunt. These are hybrids born by Poke Vigorem but have more inelegance than a normal Poke Vigorem and have the same strength. They are not very smart, while Poke Vigorem function as almost normal pokèmon, Nati Sunt function like an adult with autism, so they are not an intellectual threat to us, but they still do have the strength of a Poke Vigorem."

"Last are the Kummajainen, these do not have a specific type. They are hyrbids with more than one pokèmon in them, or just hybrid with special abilities. Many of these come from an alternate dimension and can even cast spells unknown to the regular human world or pokèmon world. Any questions?" Mr. Ubuthongo finished.

**That's it for now! Feel free to submit as many OCs as you want! I love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for being gone so long, got grounded. Fail… Anyway, summer's almost here so I should have more time! Oh yeah, this will be an info chapter about the HMD world so there won't be much action. Next will have some though.**

After the entire boring day at school no one really slept. So by history class next morning they were all very tired. Mrs. Novemcaudis walked in a few minutes later as the day before and said "Good morning class, hope you all are ready to learn!"

"Yeah, another shitty history class." Sadie muttered.

"Language Ms. Norris." Mrs. N Reminded.

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Alright class, I am very glad that almost all of you behave. Today we will be learning about Dialga. So take out a notebook please." Mrs. N said as she brought out a book of her own and clearing her throat, it seemed a lot of teachers did this. "So I will start off with how Dialga is created…"

"We already know, Arceus created him." Sadie groaned.

Mrs. N ignored the comment and continued "Dialga is a legend, but he is not immortal like Arceus. Every now and then he does die though. Dialga is replaced, now the replacement might surprise you, but his replacement is usually a heavy stoner."

A girl in the back raised her hand, she looked to be about sixteen and was a combo as a zangoose and a slyveon.

"Yes Fia?" Mrs. N asked.

"Why is Dialga a stoner?"

"Well, that human drug can often give humans a sped up or slowed down perception of time. Don't worry though, when they become Dialga they have much outlived their drug using.

Anyway, where was I. Ah yes, many times throughout all worlds Dialga has been a target for capture or control. Such as when Darkrai took control of him and the great Lily and Finn…"

Finn the skuntank paid slightly more attention now, seeing he was named after a hero.

"… took him down. That was in the normal pokèmon world, before the hybrid world even existed. Also, there have been numerous occasions where travelers try to take over Dialga to gain his Helmet of Time, this allows the wearer to control all time around them. They all turn into white hands though.

Fia raised her hand again, asking "What are white hands?"

"White hands are hybrid that tried to steal the Legendary Tools and are banished into their own dimension. They are ruled by Buried Alive there and cannot leave."

Again, Fia raised her hand for more information, "What are some other Legendary Tools?"

Mrs. N replied in her normal kind tone, "One example is Yveltal's Interfector. This is a weapon designed after a human revolver. Every shot is charged with the power of Oblivion Wing and kills whatever it shot while giving all the life energy to the user. Yveltal made this weapon for his hybrid servant originally. Another is the Advocate Blade of Antimatter. This was created after Giratina's Sacrifice. This too has the power to kill anything, but this also kills the host. This blade also has the ability to rip a hole into The Distortion World. Any more questions?" Mrs. N asked, nobody raised their hand, so she continued on Dialga.

"Today we know that Dialga tends to live in a nearly possible to find place. A rift in time to be exact. These places have a slightly different frame of time so that they cannot be found easily. However, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit each hold a clue to it if you can find them. However, they are also very hard to find since they change their location every time they die, and they always die again at the age of eighteen. They are very sad examples since only young children who have died can become them. And since they're kids they sometimes possess something in the human world, like a puppet or a robotic bear or something like that."

Fia, again raised her hand, "I heard of a place called Temporal Tower, is that where Dialga is?"

"In the pokèmon world, yes. The Dialga is always the same there, so he can really settle in one place and make it a home. But here Dialga don't last that long, so they are often just in smaller areas hidden by rifts."

At about that time the bell rang and Mrs. N said "Bye class, see you tomorrow!"

**A/N Yeah, I know, a lot of info and not much character stuff. But that kind of was my original purpose of this story. Anyway, if you all have an HMD subject you would like to learn about just say it in the reviews and it will be in two chapters!**


End file.
